<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of the Kabuki Warriors by RewaAllana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444684">The Beginning of the Kabuki Warriors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana'>RewaAllana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kabuki Warriors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#justiceforasuka, Asuka - Freeform, Backstage, Backstage talk, Concussions, Fear, Fun Fights, Gen, Io Sharai - Freeform, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kairi Sane, Kana - Freeform, KanaChan TV, Kayfabe, Kubuki Warriors, Sister Bond, Stardom, Sushi, Triple Tails, WWE - Freeform, WWE Evolution, WWE Mae Young Classic (2017), WWE Mae Young Classic (2018), WWE NXT, Women's Roaster, Womenstagteam, Worry, Wrestling, Wrestling Life, Wrestling friends, bad booking, lack of kayfabe, like sisters, women's wrestling, wrestling fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes with Asuka and Kairi<br/>I do not have a plan, just wanted to write something about them. Big fan of them both.</p><p>Please check out stubzs87's brilliant "Yuugen":  https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937</p><p>This is the first story from the Series: "Kubuki Warriors"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kabuki Warriors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/gifts">stubzs87</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Kairi’s first time in the gym as a member of the NXT roaster. She had trained with her follow Mae Young Classic competitors and now, she was to be part of the world-famous roaster.</p><p>“Hello”.</p><p>The familiar Japanese tongue made her spin around with joy.</p><p>It was Asuka.</p><p>Kairi knew her as “Kana” – the World-famous-Kana. Everyone feared, respected, even vilified her back in Japan.</p><p>“I’m Kairi.”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve seen you. You’re one of the best.”</p><p>Kairi felt herself beam; “Thank you.”</p><p>“You represented Japan well.”</p><p>“So do you…. I mean…..” Kairi’s tongue failed; “Uh, hello.”</p><p>Asuka smiled gently; “Relax. I was nervous my first day. You have already proven yourself; you do not need to worry.”</p><p>“Hello Kairi.” An American voice interrupted them; “Welcome to the best woman’s roaster.”</p><p>“While we still have Ember.” Asuka added.</p><p>Ember nudged; “You’re too kind. Preparing for when I finally beat you.”</p><p>“You wish.”</p><p>“Asuka, want to spar for a while?”</p><p>Asuka smiled; “Yes please!” She turned to Kairi; “How is Io? I heard she was thinking about joining that event?”</p><p>“Mae Young? Uh…. She’s still debating if she wants to retire.”</p><p>“THE Io Shiari?” Ember asked in excitement, “You know her?”</p><p>“We both do.” Asuka said with no excitement.</p><p>“Are you in contact with her?”</p><p>“I am.” Kairi said.</p><p>“I’m not. Not on the phone anyway.”</p><p>“You were in a Stable together.”</p><p>Asuka’s smile was a little forced; “Yes. It was good. You’re matches with her were good too.” She turned to Ember; “Let’s show her how weak you are.”</p><p>“Asuka, you won’t be saying that when I’m the one who beats you for the belt.”</p><p>“Eva Marie once said that.”</p><p>Ember laughed loudly.</p><p>“Who?” Kairi asked.</p><p>“Exactly.” Ember chuckled.</p><p>“Good heel. Rotten wrestler. Child was a headache.” Asuka shuddered.</p><p>“The worst?”</p><p>“Hmmm….. Well she could act the part. I’ll give her that. And she tried. Tried.”</p><p>Ember was still laughing; “We really should practice.”</p><p>“I’m meeting with the head trainer anyway.” Kairi said, “It was really good to meet you both.”</p><p>“She’s adorable.” Ember said in Japanese.</p><p>“She’s a good wrestler. Takes too much risks.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“She fights with concussions, fought that…. What’s her name with it.”</p><p>“Shayna. She’s supposed to be joining us soon. Wait, Kairi had a concussion?”</p><p>“Yes.” Asuka frowned at Kairi’s direction; “She’s tough but she’s still young. We should be careful with her.”</p><p>“I sometimes forget you have a good heart with your competitiveness Asuka.” Ember joked.</p><p>Asuka growled jokingly; “Now you’re getting it.”</p><p>The two women got a little carried away and when they finally stopped, both their arms ached, and they panted while a group of their fellow wrestlers cheered and clapped.</p><p>Kairi had re-joined them. Watching her hero Asuka fight live – even in training was amazing for her.</p><p>She wondered if she’d have ever got the chance to work with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weights and Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi met some old friends and gained new friends.</p><p>Shayna was her usual serious self but she took time to train with her. And Kairi met Sarah Logan, Ruby Riot, the Icconics and Liv Morgan during group training's. She was surprised to see Asuka always either watching or taking part - she had assumed that as Champion, she could take it easy.</p><p>"We wish." Peyton Royce joked; "Asuka works harder than anyone."</p><p>"Tell her she needs a break. She doens't seem to understand it in English." Billie added.</p><p>Kairi hadn't spoken much with her since their first chat, but Asuka had her own busy schedule, and Kairi understood that.</p><p> </p><p>"How is your arm?"</p><p>Asuka somehow managed to give herself a break to talk to Ember.</p><p>"Better. Not cleared yet."</p><p>"Again. Sorry."</p><p>"And again, it wasn't your fault."</p><p>"What happened?" Kairi asked.</p><p>"I threw her out the ring."</p><p>"And I didn't land properly." Ember added; "Accidents happen. And besides, we both know they want us to fight. You beat Nikki and the Icconics, and you just had your last woman standing match. Soon you'll face me."</p><p>"Are you...." Kairi was curious; "You're the next Champion?"</p><p>"Eventually."</p><p>"I'm not sure about the character direction-"</p><p>"Asuka" Ember couldn't help it; "Stop doubting yourself."</p><p>"Asuka is doubting herself?" Peyton's clear Australian accent could be heard across the room.</p><p>"We're ok." Kairi called over.</p><p>She was pleased to see a look of thanks from Asuka. Asuka was a show-woman but she didn't care for others to know her own insecurities. </p><p>"We should maybe find somewhere to eat with all the girls." Ember suggested; "Before the hard work really starts."</p><p>Asuka was silent.</p><p>"Asuka?"</p><p>Asuka rubbed at her face; "Yes. Can you help me arrange that?"</p><p>Kairi sensed something; "Are you crying?"</p><p>"I am stressed." Asuka confessed; "And hungry."</p><p>Ember couldn't help but laugh; "Let me go gather the girls."</p><p>Asuka waited until Ember was out of ear-shot; "It's going to be hard. Adjusting here. But I can take care of you. Everyone else will too."</p><p>Kairi felt a weight lift off her shoulders that she hadn't realized she was carrying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Girl's Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite all their heavy workload, the women of the NXT roaster managed to get together and organize an evening at a hotel.</p><p>Despite not being drinkers themselves, Peyton and Billie kindly ordered the others drinks while Liv and Dokata Kai organized food. Ruby suddenly got ill so Sarah and Ember helped her with getting her home.</p><p>Asuka's room became the room they used.</p><p>A very shy Kairi stood by the wall and noticed Asuka was deep into a gameboy, paying no attention to Liv and the others antics where they balanced a Pringle's box on someone's head and kicked it off. </p><p>"Kairi, you're turn!" Billie got her attention.</p><p>Kairi smiled and shook her head.</p><p>Asuka looked up at that moment; "Do you want me to go first?"</p><p>Liv, who had the pringles on her head, suddenly got up; "Uh - I'm not risking a kick to the head from you. I need another drink first."</p><p>Asuka patted Kairi's shoulder; "Go on." She spoke in Japanese; "Do it once and they'll leave you be."</p><p>Kairi, with a lot of gentle encouragement, used a swinging arm to knock over the box, getting a lot of cheers from the other women.</p><p>"Well done kid," Shayna was a lot more talkative after a few drinks; "Almost as exciting as our match."</p><p>"You need to stop thinking about work now and then." Sarah said.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"She can." Ember pointed at Asuka who's eyes were on her game; "So you can too."</p><p>"Actually, I never stop thinking about it." Asuka's voice gave everyone a fright.</p><p>Shayna jokingly made a grab for the gameboy; "No need to scare everyone without the mask!"</p><p>Kairi and Ember were the only ones who could see that Asuka was not happy with this behavior - but the NXT Champion just smiled as calmly as she could and apologized.</p><p>"How about we use my room - it's just next door. There's more room." Ember said.</p><p>She saw Asuka nod in thanks as the ladies followed her out.</p><p>Except Kairi.</p><p>"Kairi?" Ember waited.</p><p>"If it's ok, I.... I'll come in a minute. Too loud."</p><p>Ember shrugged and left the Japanese women alone.</p><p>Asuka put the game-boy down; "Food was ok."</p><p>"I'm not sure if I'm used to it but I do love the chips." Kairi confessed, starting to clear the mess.</p><p>"Don't. I'll deal with it." Asuka said.</p><p>"You know I saw the first episodes of you in NXT." Kairi said; "The crowds reception convinced me that the Mae Young Classic would be a good idea."</p><p>"That's good to know, but fighting with a concussion was not a good idea."</p><p>Kairi blushed; "I didn't want to disappoint the fans..."</p><p>"No one does but your real fans will back you no matter what. Shayna is too heavy.... Like Nia, she does not know her own strength. I learned that the hard way."</p><p>"You didn't like the match?"</p><p>"I don't enjoy it when I find myself worrying for a wrestler. You did very well. She did not."</p><p>For Kairi, it was a moment for her to be acknowledged as having "done well" from someone like Asuka.</p><p>With Kairi's help, Asuka cleared most of the room; "Perhaps us two should look for a Japanese restaurant and avoid the noise."</p><p>"The traveling...."</p><p>"Something to get used too. I know. If you need me, don't hesitate to call. I mean it. You call me."</p><p>Kairi felt both fear and gratefulness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Backstage Talks #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you holding up?"</p><p>Kairi heard Asuka's voice after her NXT Live match, a tag team one. It was only her fifth match on tour but she was getting a lot of positive responses.</p><p>But she was honest; "It's tiring isn't it?"</p><p>Asuka nodded; "You get used to it eventually. I still find it tough to handle sometimes."</p><p>Before they could carry on with their conversation, a crew member called Asuka over with a phone and Kairi was left alone.</p><p> </p><p>She had changed out of her gear by the time Asuka returned.</p><p>"How are things?"</p><p>"I have a meeting first thing in the morning," the champion sighed; "I was going to head back to my house but...." she shrugged; "They change their minds a lot."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"They are going to have Ember challenge me but they were supposed to have others challenge me. You, Shayna.... Nikki again. Now they just want her."</p><p>Kairi frowned: "So you know about it but you still need to attend the meeting?"</p><p>"I do. They'll probably ask me about going onto the main roaster. Hopefully not for a while though."</p><p>"We need you here." Kairi said; "You've made the roaster here more interesting than the main one."</p><p>Asuka giggled; "No that's not true but thank you." She looked around; "Where did I put my shirt?"</p><p>"Perhaps if you're..... I was planning on heading back to the performance centre tomorrow. We could do something after your meeting?"</p><p>Asuka found her shirt; "That would be a good idea. But you must rest."</p><p>"I want to do well-"</p><p>"Rest." Asuka picked up her gameboy; "I can't get pass this level and it's so bothersome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Restaurant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi hadn't felt this relaxed since she first came to the States.</p><p>Asuka had brought her to a large but very quiet Japanese restaurant and while she sat quietly enjoying the peace, Asuka was beside her eating away.</p><p>Kairi opened an eye to see Asuka shaking with glee at the good taste.</p><p>Kairi had to grin. This woman - world famous wrestler - was a complete goofball. In a good way.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" Kairi asked.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>Stupid question.</p><p>Kairi tried to stay polite despite wanting to laugh; "Where did you find this place?"</p><p>"Shinsuke found this place after I won the Championship. Just to get away from the noise."</p><p>"Shinsuke Nakamura?"</p><p>Asuka nodded with her mouth full.</p><p>Kairi couldn't help but giggle; "Your fans aren't going to be pleased seeing you like this."</p><p>"I'm not that famous."</p><p>"You'd be surprised. A lot of the ladies in Stardom miss you."</p><p>Asuka, uncharacteristically outside the ring frowned; "I.... Don't know any of them but Io."</p><p>"Io was approached by Triple H but I think she wants to wait and see if retirement is needed."</p><p>"For what? She's a wonderful wrestler. Her and her sister."</p><p>"I do miss the Triple Tails" Kairi said sadly, "what happened for you three to break up?"</p><p>"Kana Pro got a bit.... What's the word.... Bigger than I thought it would be. Then Io decided to do it alone. Then Mio decided she needed to take things easier - you know, we all wanted to go our separate ways - so we agreed to disband."</p><p>"Mio's retired now."</p><p>Asuka sighed; "I warned her she was taking too many risks."</p><p>"Did... Anything happen between you and Io?"</p><p>The older wrestler shrugged; "Not really. We were business partners more than friends anyway. I did enjoy working with her."</p><p>"She's great."</p><p>"But I don't know anyone else from Stardom. Except you of course,"</p><p>"Nanae Takahashi"</p><p>Asuka snorted; "Well yes. She.... I don't know. Creative Differences."</p><p>Asuka still had a pleasant smile as she enjoyed her food but Kairi could tell she was very uncomfortable.</p><p>"You wrote an article about the state of Joshi which she hated. Still, perhaps Nanae-san's influence-"</p><p>"Kairi, I don't wish to be rude but honestly, I don't have problems with the woman. Or with Io. If Takahashi does have problems with me, that's her own issue." She offered her bowl; "I@m paying."</p><p>Kairi shook her head; "I can pay for myself. It's not a problem."</p><p>Asuks didn't hide her excitement that she got to keep her food; "That meeting by the way - Ember is going to challenge me again."</p><p>Kairi was very pleased; "Oh good for her!"</p><p>"Shayna isn't ready or else it would have been her."</p><p>"What about the others?"</p><p>"Other's aren't ready and apparently they don't want you to go after the title yet. Not while you're still new."</p><p>"You asked?"</p><p>"I did. I want to fight someone who can keep up with me. That's why I'm very happy with Ath - Ember. I fought her before. She used to hate me back in the day we freelanced."</p><p>"Is her arm better?"</p><p>"It was her shoulder but she's fine. We're fighting in Brooklyn."</p><p>"Main event?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Kairi felt disappointment.</p><p>Asuka didn't notice; "Anyway, you'll be watching right?"</p><p>"Of course! Make sure you beat her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi felt vindicated as she and the other wrestlers watched Asuka vs Ember backstage.</p><p>Both women were selling each other's moves like masters and the audience cheered and booed. It was magical.</p><p>This should have been the main event. No questions. Bobby and Drew looked very nervous. </p><p>But then something wasn't right after that awkward land.</p><p>Kairi could see Asuka seemed out of it. She remained focused and carried on - but something had gone wrong.</p><p>She couldn't even celebrate and clap when the bell finally rang for Asuka's victory. As the rest of the roaster in the building gave the television a standing ovation, Kairi saw that both women were exhausted and in pain - but Asuka clearly struggled when the ref raised her arm. She even buckled and pulled away. Tears were in her eyes but she stayed in character and raised the title like a true warrior.</p><p>Kenta was the one who said it; "That's not acting is it?"</p><p>That got the wrestler's attention. Silence fell upon them as they watched Asuka get out of the ring.</p><p>"What's happened?" Nikki asked, joining them last.</p><p>Wrestler's have a sixth sense when the other is in trouble. Everyone felt it.</p><p> </p><p>Asuka went backstage, ignoring the ovation the staff was given her, and went straight to where the other wrestlers were waiting.</p><p>"Asuka?" Billie asked quietly; "Are you ok?"</p><p>Asuka let out a growl of pain that was both menacing and scary as she sat down and cradled her arm. Then she smiled;</p><p>"That was good yes?"</p><p>"She's hurt." Kairi told the group in English; "We should get someone."</p><p>Nikki and Sarah ran off together while the others waved Bobby and Drew off for their match.</p><p>Ember entered, exhausted, smiled at the applause and get ready to change and see her family.</p><p>But then she saw Asuka.</p><p>And the very worried faces of everyone else.</p><p>She went over; "What happened? What went wrong?"</p><p>"Break." Asuka muttered.</p><p>"When?" Ember tried to remember their match. They did everything they had planned....</p><p>Then she remembered how Asuka seemed to weaken and breath deeply during the final minutes of the match.....</p><p>"Thrown on ground. Landed weirdly. My own fault." She smiled; "Victory in exchange for a bone."</p><p>"Breaking records not enough?" Billie joked. Ember gave her a look but it got a chuckle from the injured wrestler.</p><p>Then she seemed sad; "I guess no more games for a while....."</p><p> </p><p>William Regal then came in running. As a former wrestler, he too had a feeling something was wrong and he got his medical staff to check NXT's most important wrestler over.</p><p>"I can... Visit hospital..." Asuka was fighting through the pain as well as her English; "Was he happy?"</p><p>"Triple H is very pleased with you both." Regal assured her; "We will cover for this, don't worry."</p><p>Ember saw him look at one of the staff who shook his head.</p><p>Her heart dropped; "Asuka I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It was an accident" Regal turned to her; "And if this ends up being her last match with that title, I think we can agree it was the best one to finish with."</p><p>Asuka was being helped up; "Give her the title please. This will..." A groan came out; "Take about six weeks. Too long right?"</p><p>"Right. I'll sort it out. Please rest."</p><p>The wrestler's applauded Asuka as she was led out. Only Kairi and Ember stood watching in silence. Both feeling awful.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." Kairi said quietly; "Accidents happen."</p><p>Ember tightened her lips and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rest?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after a Takeover, work didn’t stop for the wrestlers. There were meetings to attend, classes for the rookies and the rest returned for extra workout.</p><p>Still, no one expected Asuka to be there – sitting down and drawing quietly.</p><p>Ember sat next to her; "Didn't you go home?"</p><p>Asuka shook her head; "No I just went back to the hotel."</p><p>"By yourself? Who brought you back?”</p><p>“Regal arranged a taxi.”</p><p>“Then how are you here?”</p><p>“The bus.”</p><p>Ember shook her head; “You should be resting.”</p><p>“I am. But I can also use a treadmill or something.”</p><p>“Rest Asuka. Rest as in don’t do anything.”</p><p>Asuka grinned; “I don’t know that word in English my friend.”</p><p>Ember was both amused and annoyed; “For God’s sakes…”</p><p>“By the way Kairi messaged me. Said you were very upset after the match.”</p><p>“Yeah I… I felt awful. And of course this morning, the fans are upset because you’re hurt and of course, I get the blame.”</p><p>“I’m not hurt.”</p><p>“You’ve broken you’re collar-bone.”</p><p>“And you’ll get your championship.”</p><p>Ember looked at her; “What?”</p><p>“Regal phoned me early this morning and asked about having a four-way once I’m gone. You will win.”</p><p>“Wait….. Gone?”</p><p>Asuka finally looked sad: “They want me to move on once I’m well enough.”</p><p> </p><p> Although she didn’t speak up, the whole room had heard.</p><p>Liv Morgan, Kairi, Shayna, Ruby, Dakota and some of the female rookies came over with Liv being the one to speak; “You’re moving up?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Ember remembered when the other champions – Bayley, Sasha and so on – had moved on, everyone was genially pleased for them and happy.</p><p>This time, everyone was visibly sad. Asuka, though undefeated and had always had trouble with her English, was very well liked and it was a bittersweet way to end her NXT time.</p><p>“I had a very good match to end it on.” Asuka broke the silence; "I didn't have that much fun during a match since Minoru Suzauki and I fought."</p><p>“What.” Shayna’s tone was flat.</p><p>Kairi let out a giggle. </p><p>Ruby felt excitement; "How did this happen?"</p><p>"One of my shows. I asked him not to go easy on me."</p><p>The women - who were very aware who Minoru Suzauki was - stared at her.</p><p>Asuka looked at Kairi; "Look up "Kana &amp; Naomichi Maraufuji vs Meiko Satomura &amp; Minoru Suzauki." on my phone and give it to them." In Japanese she added; "This may be a little surprising for them."</p><p>Kairi obeyed and held out the phone to the other women.</p><p>Ember had heard of this match but had never seen it so she too came close.</p><p> As was expected of the Japanese, it was brutal.</p><p>But nothing prepared any of them for the beat down Suzauki gave the woman who was smiling in front of them.</p><p>"That power bomb looked painful." Ember said as the bell rang.</p><p>"It was."</p><p>Asuka said this like it had been a normal day.</p><p>The women looked at her as the video finished with open mouths.</p><p>Kairi couldn't help but grin; "Asuka-san is tough."</p><p>"Understatement of the year." Liv mumbled, wide eyed at what she'd just watched.</p><p>Asuka got up; “I’m hungry now. Enjoy the rest of your day.” And she left.</p><p>The other women stared after her.</p><p>“I think we’ve seen her at her best if I’m honest.” Shayna said; “I’m not sure Vince can capture what Triple H or Regal can.”</p><p>Kairi felt insulted for her friend’s behalf; “Asuka can do more. I have more videos if you want to see.”</p><p>Shayna shrugged; “I’ll see it in my own time. I have work to do.”</p><p>Ember put her hand on Kairi who almost ran after Shayna; “She doesn’t mean it that way. And to be frank, hasn’t all the wrestlers who’ve gone up not had it as well as they did here? Except Charlotte, but we know why.”</p><p>“She is still unbeaten. They can surely make a story of that?” Kairi asked.</p><p>“They probably will – she needs to get well first. If she starts using one of the machines, yell at her for us. If she still doesn’t move, call us and we’ll drag her off.”</p><p>“I can still fight you.” Asuka had come back with some cake.</p><p>Ember shook her head; “Rest. Asuka.”</p><p>Asuka took a bite; “Still not sure what you’re talking about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Backstage Talk #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Live Event Tour was in Japan.</p><p>Asuka, still in a sling, did her entrance, said a speech apologizing to her disappointed yet understanding fans for not being active and thanked them for coming.</p><p>When she got backstage, the women were too busy hyping themselves for their matches so she quietly sat down, got her phone out and ordered herself some food.</p><p>Sushi. </p><p>This was a treat for Asuka. Even out of action, she was watching what she was eating and exercising when she could.</p><p>Plus this sling was irritating.</p><p>And she was hungry. That was the most important thing.</p><p>She pretty much ignored the usual excitement around her when the sushi platter (for two) arrived and not bothering with her chopsticks, used her free hand to tuck in.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi saw the platter as she was about to go on; "Asuka, can I have one?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Asuka's tone indicated she was joking.</p><p>Kairi, playing along,folded her arms and sulked with an exaggerating drop of her shoulders. </p><p>"Oh fine." Asuka used a chopstick, picked the biggest one and Kairi happily took it.</p><p>"How are you? Still in any pain?"</p><p>"No. Just bored."</p><p>"Only a few more weeks." Kairi gave her an encouraging pat; "Thanks."</p><p>Asuka finally looked up at the television showing the tag team match Kairi was in. It was nothing special about it but Kairi's performance got her attention.</p><p>Shame there was only one Championship, she thought. </p><p>As she thought about it, she forgot she had a full mouth as she reached for another one. It somehow slipped from her fingers and as she reached down, she felt the sushi in her mouth explode and she coughed in surprise.</p><p>Ember, out of gear, heard her coughs and came running forward; "Asuka?" She patted her back; "Are you ok?"</p><p>Asuka's coughs subsided.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>Asuka smiled at the sound of her voice; "This is embarrassing but.... I need help with my sushi."</p><p>Ember sat with her; "You want me to feed you?"</p><p>Asuka was already giggling; "I mean...."</p><p>Ember saw the problem and shook her head; "You're a goofball."</p><p>"I chocked!"</p><p>"You're a mess too." Ember picked a small sushi; "May I?"</p><p>Asuka nodded and with Ember's help, she removed her jumped which was now a mess.</p><p>"Seriously, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Bored." Asuka admitted; "Want another match with you."</p><p>"So.... You are going to the main roaster?"</p><p>"Raw. They're not quite sure what to do with me then but..." Asuka shrugged; "It's not the first time I was booked into the unknown. It's how this how streak thing started."</p><p>"You know I'll miss you?"</p><p>Asuka gave her a light push; "I knew you loved me!"</p><p> </p><p>Kairi returned from her match and saw Asuka and Ember together.</p><p>For some reason, Ember was feeding Asuka the rest of the sushi.</p><p>"Don't. Ask." Ember kept a straight face.</p><p>Kairi took the one that Ember had picked up and ran - a huge grin on her face.</p><p>Before Ember could so much react, Asuka got up and ran after her fellow wrestler. Ember ran after both of them, worried for both of them and found them in the corridor - Asuka had easily caught the younger woman, pinned her to the wall and was using her mouth to try and grab the sushi.</p><p>Ember shook her head; "The both of you are goofballs." </p><p>That just got the two Japanese wrestlers giggling some more.</p><p>Billie and Peyton came from behind; "So, what's happened."</p><p>"Don't. Ask." Ember sighed; "You know how these tours get the best of us sometimes...."</p><p>Kairi and Asuka's play suddenly stopped when they both ended up on the ground. Asuka visibly flinched but smiled up at the watching wrestlers; "I'm going to miss you all." </p><p>Kairi, with Ember's help, lifted her up; "You shouldn't play so rough with an injury."</p><p>"You shouldn't steal my sushi."</p><p>"In all seriousness, if you two are done, I'll drive you back to the hotel." Ember said.</p><p>"I was going to get a taxi." Kairi said.</p><p>"It's no problem, honestly."</p><p> </p><p>Kairi looked at Asuka after she had changed; "Listen, if we don't have the time for me to say it - thank you for what you've done for me. Making me feel welcome."</p><p>"It's not a problem - I was scared myself in the beginning."</p><p>"Oh I wasn't scared but I appreciated your gesture."</p><p>Asuka hid her grin; "Funny." She gestured with her good arm for a sided hug; "Take care of yourself."</p><p>Kairi nodded and as she followed Asuka to Ember's car, she did her best to hide the incoming tears.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 523 days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ladies and gentlemen. It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you, the NXT women's champion - Asuka!"</p><p>Kairi and Ember gently patted Asuka out onto the stage and excitedly waited their turn with the rest of the roaster. They could hear the chants and cheers as their leader walked out, smiling and waving - very different to what the fans were used to.</p><p>Asuka was wearing a grey suit. Not her first choice of attire but it was better than that one dress she had. Her sling was now long gone and while still inactive, she was no longer in pain.</p><p>It was very hard not to be in character in the ring. It was the first time in a very long time that she didn't feel in control, even when every word she said was met with cheers rather than that infamous "what" chant that she was used to. There was real love and respect from the crowd. They would miss her and they weren't shy at showing this.</p><p>The whole locker room came out to join the applause. Most of them stayed in character but they struggled. It was always a sad time when a wrestler had to go, but with Asuka, it was the most emotional yet. </p><p>And when Ember broke as she hugged her former-foe, so did most of the wrestlers.</p><p>Kairi drew in her inner strength and just about kept it together.</p><p>As she waited for the cameras to stop, Asuka found herself bobbing her head to the chants and smiling at her now former roaster. The sounds from the crowd were loud even when she was finally allowed to  go backstage with the red flowers that had replaced her championship belt.</p><p> </p><p>The women held their own goodbye meeting in the women's changing room after the event was finished. Away from the camera's, they were free to be themselves and Asuka - who was used to seeing these women work out and talk competition - saw a different side to them all.</p><p>Sonya - usually a very tough woman - was very much in tears. She revealed to the ladies that she and Mandy would be called up as member's of a group with Paige. She hoped to see Asuka there to fight again. She thanked her for making her look good in the ring and teaching her techniques she'd never heard about.</p><p>Each women thanked for other things - her respect for each of them, her training, her kindness, her always positive attitude to everything that helped everyone in their darkest moods.</p><p>And finally Kairi.</p><p>Before she could even speak, her mind went blank and she just burst into tears. She rushed over and hugged her.</p><p>Asuka suddenly felt very sad. </p><p> </p><p>Ember waited for Asuka to leave at the end and escorted her to her taxi.</p><p>Asuka had changed from her grey suit to a much more comfortable t-shirt and jeans. Iron Maiden on the cover.</p><p>It was weird not seeing the title on Asuka. Ember thought she didn't look complete without it.</p><p>It had been an emotional evening for the NXT roaster. Bittersweet.</p><p>And Ember couldn't help but understand that she would be without one of her best friends.</p><p>"So this is it then?" Ember tried to control her voice.</p><p>Asuka smiled; "We'll fight again."</p><p>"I'm.... worried." Ember admitted; "They won't know what to do with you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And you're not worried?"</p><p>"I'm happy. Worry is not worth my energy."</p><p>Ember shook her head; "I think you should have stayed,"</p><p>"And keep the title for another five hundred days? I don't think you'd like that."</p><p>Ember chuckled as she helped Asuka with the taxi.</p><p>"Ember? Just one more thing?" Asuka kept the window open.</p><p>Ember looked at her.</p><p>"Take care of Kairi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Backstage Talk #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Ember hadn't even seen Asuka in the women's changing rooms.</p><p>Both women hadn't seen each other since the Royal Rumble and neither had spoken face to face since Ember finally won the NXT Championship.</p><p>Yet now, here she was as a new member of the main roaster.</p><p>It was amusing to see Asuka so baffled; "Didn't you know I was called up?"</p><p>It took Asuka a while to simply mutter "ok" and then go back to her hot chocolate.</p><p>Ember felt deflated; "Even the Icconics and four horse women gave me a better welcome."</p><p>"I thought they would keep you in NXT longer. If I may be honest."</p><p>Ember frowned.</p><p>Asuka didn't seem to realize she had insulted her friend; "It was a good story of you fighting me - the bully. Shayna is playing a very good heel and you could have been the face to get the title back."</p><p>"Regal said I was ready."</p><p>"Let us hope so." Asuka finally frowned; "What about Kairi?"</p><p>"She's going after the title."</p><p>"Then who will watch her?"</p><p>"Watch her? Asuka, she's old enough to take care of herself."</p><p>Asuka looked worried; "Works too hard. Needs a remind that she is not a machine."</p><p>"Maybe you should listen to yourself." Ember sat in-front of her; "The ladies were telling me you're one of the hardest workers they have."</p><p>Asuka didn't care to talk about herself; "I should call Kairi from time to time. Messages are not enough."</p><p>"You barely have enough time to rest."</p><p>"Never you mind about me."</p><p>"Uh - yes I will." Ember sighed; "Look, I'm being booked into the unknown the same as you. I just hope it goes as well as it did for you - Royal Rumble winner, undefeated streak-"</p><p>"Don't get you hopes up." Asuka smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How are you?"</em>
</p><p>Kairi was surprised by a text from Asuka later that day. Asuka rarely texted, preferring to talk on the phone.</p><p>She was alone in the NXT workroom. So many old faces were gone and there were new faces who she didn't know yet they seemed to know her.</p><p>She missed Ember who could speak a little Japanese. She missed the Riot Squad, Sonya and Mandy....</p><p>Most of all she missed Asuka.</p><p>At least she took what little time she had to check up on her NXT friend.</p><p><em>"Fine. A little lonely." </em> Kairi messaged back.</p><p>
  <em>"So am I."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't Ember with you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've been moved to Smackdown. We won't be seeing each other much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Io is doing the Mae Young Classic."</em>
</p><p>A brief silence on Asuka's end.</p><p>
  <em>"ok. Call me if you need me."</em>
</p><p>Kairi send her a thumbs up.</p><p>She looked from her phone and noticed she was still alone. And it was very quiet.</p><p>The door opened and Shayna - for some reason, with the Championship - came in.</p><p>"You ok?" Shayna saw the frown.</p><p>"Yes and no" Kairi had started to respect the older woman; "Missing people."</p><p>"Me too. I miss Ember, I enjoyed our matches. At least I get to fight you."</p><p>"Don't go easy on me." Kairi had a determined look on her.</p><p>"I won't kid" Shayna nodded, already respecting her fellow wrestler; "Just don't work too hard ok?"</p><p>Kairi felt a little better.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NXT Brooklyn 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good luck out there!"</p><p>Kairi nodded and thanked the random staff member - there seemed to be so many that she never could remember all their names.</p><p>Everyone had been very kind on the led up to this, they knew she was very nervous. Even Shayna spoke to her before their match and they agreed they would try to outdo their own performance at the Mae Classic.</p><p>"You know the ladies from the main roaster are out there?"</p><p>Kairi felt herself beam; "Is Asuka out there?"</p><p>"Could't mistake the hair."</p><p>They heard a grunt from behind and turned.</p><p>Io Shirah uncovered her mouth; "Sorry. My manners. You said Kana-chan is here? Can we see her?"</p><p>"Probably after the whole thing finishes." Shayna said.</p><p>"We should have invited her out had I known." Io looked sad; "I haven't seen her in a long time."</p><p>Bells started to ring so the women separated. </p><p> </p><p>Io looked into the audience to find the multi-colored hair of her old friend. Sure enough, she was right at the front with Ember and the four Horse women. She only really cared for Asuka.</p><p>Unfortunately she was too far away for Io to reach. Fortunately, she had a good enough view to where she was standing to see the whole event.</p><p> </p><p>Io hadn't been too sure of joining WWE. She had wanted a break from wrestling and almost retired. And of course, there were wrestlers back home who seemed to think Asuka had some power back stage that could "ruin" her. She sighed. Some of the older wrestlers still held a grudge against her friend for her heel article she wrote - an article that boosted her reputation but had her banned from some promotions.</p><p>Including Stardom.</p><p>Io knew career wise, she had made the right choice to leave Triple Tails. Kana - as she was known then - understood that. But it was very bittersweet. At least her friend had done very well for herself.</p><p>Even if the idiots at both Raw and Smackdown weren't quite sure how to use her.</p><p> </p><p>Io found herself caught up in the show. The audience were wild and loud, unusual for her.</p><p>They were very loud for Shayna and Kairi. Especially Kairi.</p><p>It was good to see one of her best friends perform well. Full of emotion. What she expected really.</p><p>Her winning was just the icing of the cake.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi felt overwhelmed when she went backstage with the belt in her arms. Everyone clapped and an exhausted Shayna gave her a high five as a thank you for a job well done.</p><p>"I'd rather have won, but I'm glad it was you." Nikki said; "Io's just in the corridors. Should I get her in?"</p><p>Io rushed in and hugged her friend. Kairi was sweating and needed some water but she was very happy.</p><p>After photos were taken, it was finally time to leave.</p><p>Io and Kairi waited for their Uber to take them to the restaurant they had both planned to go to.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Io and Kairi turned round.</p><p>Asuka was smiling: "My taxi's late."</p><p>Io suddenly felt frozen; "I didn't know you would be here or...."</p><p>Asuka just shrugged; "I need to be at the next Smackdown."</p><p>"Do you have a match?" Kairi asked hopefully.</p><p>"No." Asuka then looked at Io; "How is your sister?"</p><p>Io smiled suddenly; "Oh, bored. Still refereeing. At least she's doing something. I'm still waiting for the Mae Classic."</p><p>"You'll win right?"</p><p>"Don't know. Mieko's coming too."</p><p>Asuka was very pleased; "Good."</p><p>Kairi suddenly ran off when she saw their Uber pass by. She tried to wave it back while the older women watched on.</p><p>"You will be joining NXT?" Asuka asked quietly.</p><p>Io nodded.</p><p>She saw relief on her friends face.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"It's lonely for someone who speaks a different language. I'm glad you will be there for Kairi."</p><p>Io understood; "What about you?"</p><p>"Grin and bare it for the moment. I do have friends but...." Asuka shrugged; "It's hard." </p><p>They heard another car beep.</p><p>Asuka gave Io's hand a squeeze; "It was good to see you old friend. You look well."</p><p>Io watched the back of her friends red and blue hair until she was in the car and Kairi called her over for their's.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe sometime, the three of them could enjoy some sushi together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Backstage Talk #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi was exploring the Smackdown arena with Shayna. They had just come out of a meeting with Stephanie and Vince about their upcoming title fight.</p><p>Shayna was apologetic; "I didn't think I'd be winning so soon. Maybe you'll get it back afterwards?"</p><p>Kairi suddenly noticed Ember and waved her over; "I'm excited about Evolution."</p><p>Shayna had to smile. Kairi rarely worried about the future. To be fair, it was a positive trait to have in this industry.</p><p> </p><p>Ember came over and hugged them both; "So you're joining us for Evolution? I'm in the Battle Royale."</p><p>"Io's going to be fighting for the Championship. She won't tell me if she's going to win though." Kairi said excitedly.</p><p>Ember hid her thoughts on that; "I would like this to carry on every year."</p><p>"Ember, have you heard from Asuka?"</p><p>That was a weird question.</p><p>"No." Ember admitted; "Although I should probably ask her what's she doing." She looked at Shayna; "Did you see the mess they booked her in with Carmella and James? That was supposed to be for Charlotte. Lucky girl."</p><p>"I saw. I felt bad." Shayna nodded; "But she did as well as she could. From what I hear, Triple H isn't happy with how Asuka's been booked."</p><p>"So why are they keeping her off tv?" Kairi asked.</p><p>"Becky and Charlotte are taking up air time." Ember answered.</p><p>"No I mean.... Asuka hasn't responded to me. At all."</p><p>Ember frowned; "That's... Weird."</p><p>It was then they noticed the rainbow hair sitting across from them.</p><p> </p><p>Asuka was once again, playing a game. This time on her new switch. So she didn't see the three women approach her and she nearly dropped her game when Ember tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, Hi." She couldn't hide her annoyance that she had been interrupted; "Sorry just... Distracted."</p><p>"Are you alright?" Kairi asked nicely.</p><p>"Um... Yeah. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"You didn't respond when I messaged you. Has everything been alright?"</p><p>"I was in Japan to see my mother. Then I came back, been busy with a few live shows."</p><p>"That doesn't explain why you didn't respond." Ember's voice was less polite, causing Kairi to flinch.</p><p>Asuka pulled out her phone - or what was left of it.</p><p>"What happened?" Ember felt sorry for it.</p><p>"It was my own fault really. After we finished up, Naomi dropped it when giving it to me."</p><p>"She better be paying."</p><p>"It's not her fault."</p><p>Ember sighed; "You're unbelievable."</p><p>"I'm going to be her tag partner."</p><p>Shayna and Ember said it together; "What?"</p><p>"I've heard she's very nice." Kairi said, oblivious to the other women; "Will there be a tag belt for women?"</p><p>Asuka shrugged; "Apparently. They're experimenting."</p><p>"And you're not going after titles?" Ember asked.</p><p>"Not for now." Asuka didn't seem to care; "It wouldn't make sense right now. Becky has gained a lot of popularity so it's wise to keep the main spotlight on her."</p><p>"She can share it." Ember muttered.</p><p>"I'm still a little pissed Charlotte beat you to be honest." Shayna admitted; "Why did you tap?"</p><p>"I was told to." </p><p>"By Vince?"</p><p>"I'm not in NXT. I can't go up and ask for things to change. I'm still a new wrestler."</p><p>"You were Kana." Ember didn't accept that; "You're more talented than the three of us."</p><p>Asuka smiled; "That's not a nice thing to say about Kairi."</p><p> </p><p>Kairi waited until Shayna and Ember left them to be with the other women; "Asuka-neesan. Are you really ok?"</p><p>"No not really." Asuka admitted; "Triple H gave me a call after my phone broke so I had to go in and see what he wanted. He was... Not pleased with the last story."</p><p>"To be honest...."</p><p>"Yes it was bad. I wonder if I could do anything different but he insists I did all I could. Still..... I don't like to disappoint." Asuka tried to smile; "I didn't want to worry Ember and you but I need to be honest with someone."</p><p>"Will he move you back to NXT?" Kairi asked hopefully.</p><p>"No. It's too early. Besides I'm happy with where I am. Just gets lonely with so few to speak Japanese. You know that feeling right? Even with Io."</p><p>"Sometimes it gets too loud."</p><p>"Hang in there alright?" Asuka looked across at Shayna; "She's beating you huh?"</p><p>Kairi looked up; "How do you know?"</p><p>"I booked matches before. My own even. I would then book you to get it right back but unfortunately. I'm not in charge."</p><p>"Whose going to win - Toni or Io?"</p><p>"Considering Triple H wants a UK NXT and Toni is signed on to that...."</p><p>Kairi wished she didn't know now; "Oh...."</p><p>"Hey. It will make for a memorable day." Asuka eyes then frowned; "Though Nikki and my last standing match was indeed the first....."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Women's Evolution had been great - even with the loses.</p><p>Io, Asuka and Kairi finally got to go out together. Ember, Nikki Cross and Naomi tagged along. Becky was supposed to go but....</p><p>"It was a good match." Asuka admitted; "Should have had more power bombs against the ramp I think."</p><p>Nikki shivered; "Don't remind me of that. I was panicking inside."</p><p>"Our last standing match was better. Still, it was the real main event."</p><p>"Toni looked like she wanted to decapitate you." Kairi said to Io.</p><p>"And Shayna really did make you pass out didn't she?" Io asked.</p><p>"I said it was ok."</p><p>"Don't do that." Asuka mumbled in Japanese, so only Kairi and Io could understand.</p><p>"They need to get you and Asuka in the ring again." Naomi told Ember; "That moment in the battle Royale was amazing."</p><p>"Do you like tagging with her?" Io asked Asuka - again in Japanese - as she frowned at Naomi.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I just feel your being underused."</p><p>"I am. And they know it."</p><p>"So?" </p><p>Kairi was too uncomfortable to join the conversation. Talk of backstage politics wasn't really her thing.</p><p>It wasn't Asuka's either; "It's the way it is for now."</p><p>"Kana-Chan. In Japan, you would have gone after the managers."</p><p>"I knew most of them before they became managers. I don't know anyone but Triple H and Regal."</p><p>Kairi sensed something; "You're really lonely aren't you?"</p><p>Asuka filled her mouth with some sushi to hide her response.</p><p> </p><p>Few weeks later, Paige, Becky and Charlotte approached Asuka and told her about the upcoming tables, chairs and ladders match. Apparently a lot of the roaster and crew had vouched for her and somehow, the powers that be were convinced to include her in the match.</p><p>Asuka was pleased but unsure; "Story-wise....?"</p><p>"Never mind that." Becky said; "You're a top talent and they need to remember that. Also, Ronda is going to help you win."</p><p>Asuka was a little thrown; "Um.... I'll need to think things through."</p><p>Paige understood; "I can send an email later ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Io picked Asuka up after her conversation; "What did the top girls want?"</p><p>"They want me to be involved with their uh..... What do they call it?"</p><p>"Tables, ladders and chairs."</p><p>Asuka jokingly sniffed; "No barbed wire. How boring." Then she became serious; "How is she?"</p><p>Io bit her lip; "It was scary but she woke up. The doctors said it was an allergic reaction. To what, we don't know."</p><p>"Has she tried to go to training?"</p><p>"Yes. And I've stopped her every-time." </p><p>Asuka was then silent.</p><p>Io took a deep breath; "I'm sorry I didn't call as soon as possible."</p><p>"You saved her life Io. I'm not angry." Asuka was sincere; "I'm just worried that when she can leave, she will go straight into training without taking it easy for the first few days. Does anyone else know?"</p><p>"Shayna and some of the NXT girls sent cards. Everyone's too busy. How did you get some time off?"</p><p>"I didn't." </p><p>Io almost stopped the car; "Kana...."</p><p>Asuka chuckled; "Oh I told Paige and she said she'll get me the day off. No one is going to miss me at those Live Events."</p><p>"If you mean the audience, that's not true. These Americans are easily pleased compared to the Japanese."</p><p> </p><p>Kairi was very pleased to see Io and Asuka. Not so much to get a well meaning lecture from the usually energetic and happy Asuka who was serious when telling her to look after herself.</p><p>"I will need to work hard when I get back." she pleaded.</p><p>"You know Asuka's right." Io said; "She always is."</p><p>"You have had a lot of virus's and now this." Asuka then said; "We worry as your friends. Less thinking about work and more about your own health." </p><p>"Have they told you what they think caused you to collapse yet?" Io asked.</p><p>Kairi fumbled; "I don't know. They didn't make much sense. Just drink a lot of water and good food."</p><p>"Do you need money?" Asuka asked; "For the health care?"</p><p>"I can cover it."</p><p>"We can all cover it." Io said. Asuka nodded.</p><p>Kairi sighed; "You two are the worst."</p><p>A nurse came in and asked for the visitors to leave.... But then saw Asuka and backed up.</p><p>Asuka just folded her arms and grinned; "We'll be going soon."</p><p>"Oh.... No it's fine just...." The nurse let out a whimper; "Five more minutes." And he left.</p><p>Io let out a belly laugh.</p><p>"Must be the hair." Asuka concluded.</p><p>Kairi grinned at her friend as she shook her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Backstage Talk #5 or #justiceforasuka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door of the Smackdown women's changing room slammed open.</p><p>"Where is she?" Becky Lynch demanded.</p><p>The women in the room - The Icconics, Mandy and Carmella just stared. Sonya just sat with her arms folded while Naomi looked up with barley dry eyes.</p><p>"You know who I'm talking about!" Becky was enraged; "What was that tonight? How come no one told us that was happening?"</p><p>"Oh I was told." Sonya muttered.</p><p>"Don't they realize that pretty much destroyed our credibility?" Becky ranted; "For all of us? They was no need for another belt in the main event - it was fine as it was! So where's Asuka? Where's Charlotte? I want to talk to them."</p><p>"She was with Naomi." Billie said; "We don't know where she is. But Charlotte's hanging around Vince."</p><p>"She did apologize to Asuka." Peyton said.</p><p>"Well where is Asuka?" Becky asked Naomi.</p><p>"As soon as the camera went off, she just left." Naomi said; "She's.... I don't know. She accepted it but those tears were real out there."</p><p>"Why does she need to be professional all the time?" Becky seethed; "Do you know where she could be hiding?"</p><p>"I tried to find her but-"</p><p>The door closed suddenly and Charlotte timidly walked in.</p><p>Becky couldn't help it; "When did you find out about all this?"</p><p>"This morning." Charlotte muttered; "I'm sorry, I'm not happy with it either."</p><p>"You could have told me." Becky said; "I could have tried to sway them. I've had the rug pulled under my feet before, and out of all us - can we agree? Asuka deserved so much better."</p><p>"You knew about this?" Mandy asked her best friend.</p><p>"I was supposed to be fighting her and me and Mandy would have a story-line...." Sonya was still very bitter; "They had Sarah tell us. Cowards.  But no, I didn't know this was how they were going to "solve" anything. That was bullshit what they did."</p><p>"We should probably go and find Asuka." Carmella said sheepishly; "Let her know we're there for her.... I know it's not a big thing at the end of the day-"</p><p>The women all glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>Asuka was in small green room. Out of her ring gear. For once, she wasn't playing any games or listing to Iron Maden.</p><p>She just sat. Silently. </p><p>No one had come up to talk to her except Naomi, but she didn't want to hear her good friend get all upset and angry at creative. </p><p>It had not been a good day for Asuka. </p><p>She had done her best to smile when the WWE trainer, her former rival and roommate Sarah told her and Sonya that their wouldn't be a match at Wrestle Mania. Sarah had tried to comfort her but Asuka had said she was fine. She had felt more sorry for Sonya.</p><p>She only found out what Charlotte was going to do about three hours before the show. Charlotte did apologize after their great match but.....</p><p>It was sad.</p><p>Sarah had even sent a text to apologize for not knowing this was to happen.</p><p>She noticed the wrestlers and some of the staff look her way, most with sympathy while others couldn't hide their distaste of what had happened.</p><p>It was kind of sweet.</p><p>She smiled through the tears that were about to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Asuka!"</p><p>The Irish accent got Asuka to quickly wipe her eyes and smile; "Hello."</p><p>Becky didn't return her smile; "I just want to tell you that was bullshit - what they did. But everyone will see that and they'll do what they can to remedy that. And if they don't , I'll get my hands on one of them."</p><p>Asuka made no reply.</p><p>Becky sighed; "I can't look forward to the main event anymore. They ruined it. Hyped it too much. It was fine as it was."</p><p>"You won't have John Cena taken up your camera time at least." Asuka said.</p><p>Becky chuckled; "No. But I still have to deal with that blonde."</p><p>Asuka again gave no response.</p><p>"How are you getting home?"</p><p>"Taxi I suppose." Asuka said; "They said I was OK to just go home for the week but I'd still like to do the live events."</p><p>"That's good of you. But Seth and I can get you to the hotel. If you need a shoulder to cry on, all the women are offering to be there. Don't feel you need to have any dignity and take this silently."</p><p>"I've endured worse. It's fine."</p><p>"Can I at least get you to a hotel if you get your stuff?"</p><p>She saw Asuka look behind her so she turned around.</p><p>Charlotte had appeared.</p><p>She was still in her ring gear, still holding what was Asuka's title.</p><p>She felt awkward; "I really am sorry Asuka."</p><p>To both her relief and astonishment, Asuka smiled at her; "It'll be alright. Just doesn't feel like it just now."</p><p>Becky wasn't smiling at Charlotte; "If Seth and I take you to the hotel, I'm sure Charlotte will at least pay for your room."</p><p> Asuka saw Becky frown and immediately got uncomfortable; "I'll.... Get my stuff."</p><p>Charlotte waited until Asuka was out of earshot; "Becky, I swear I thought you all knew about this."</p><p>Becky just shook her head; "Just make up for this." Becky turned to where Asuka was; "After all this, we've got to make her the monster she was."</p><p>Charlotte nodded; "Somehow."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone in her house, Asuka cheered herself up as best she could with some games and a takeaway from her favorite place.</p><p>Triple H had called on the way home to do "damage control" and was relived to hear that whilst unhappy, she was not quitting.</p><p>She wasn't quite sure why he would worry about her quitting.</p><p>"In any case, try to avoid the internet for a while" he advised her; "A lot of anger. It shows how much you are loved though ok?"</p><p>Asuka was too humble to accept that but she followed his advice on the internet - only writing "over" on her Twitter account and then only responding to a few responses to her tweet.</p><p>Most were very kind towards her. Angry but kind. Asking if she was ok, that they'd always support her ect, ect.....</p><p>Her phone suddenly rang.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Kairi."</p><p>"Just checking that you're ok."</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"Did you see it?"</p><p>"Me and the girls watched it. Regal was with us and he stormed out, calling for Triple H." She heard a soft sigh from the younger wrestler; "You looked very upset when you tapped, was it really that sudden?"</p><p>"I knew I wouldn't be getting a match." Asuka admitted; "But I didn't know about this one until.... Yeah."</p><p>"I've had that happen in Stardom. It's always awful,"</p><p>"I'm sad." Asuka admitted; "But I'm fine."</p><p>"There's something else. After Mania, they're calling me up."</p><p>Asuka didn't know what to say.</p><p>"I'm going to Smackdown. And.... Paige spoke with me."</p><p>Paige?</p><p>Whatever for?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Paige</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paige was excited when Asuka and Kairi met in Triple H's office. The big guy wasn't there but he didn't need to be.</p><p>Paige told them her idea. She wanted to bring some competition to the tag team belt - make it more important. and what better way to do that than to use the two best wrestlers in the company.</p><p>"Us?" Kairi was astonished; "I know Asuka is-"</p><p>"Oh do be quiet" Asuka muttered jokingly in Japanese.</p><p>"It'll give you some use when you go up." Paige said to Kairi, "And Asuka, this may help revive you."</p><p>Asuka frowned; "Revive?"</p><p>"Others may see it as a step down but you in the tag picture will make things more interesting. And the fans say that after what happened with the belt.... Well when Charlotte took away your streak, you've been missing something. I don't know why they say that-"</p><p>"I'm not sure anyone could top an over 500 day streak." Kairi couldn't help it; "But I do agree this will get the fans attention. And if it means working with Asuka, I'm happy to be involved."</p><p>"If I may get personal..... Asuka, how are you doing?"</p><p>Asuka blinked; "Um.... ok."</p><p>"I told Vince and Creative that what they did was stupid. They said no one would have been interested in your match-"</p><p>"They were probably right."</p><p>"Maybe so, but how they did it was appalling. I know we are performers to them but....." Paige sighed; "I don't miss that about wrestling. The promises broken. Anyway.... uh..... We need to come up with a name and I don't trust creative to come up with something good. Can the pair of you think one up?"</p><p>"Well no promises."</p><p>"But we'll try." Kairi said, unconsciously showing her fist. Asuka looked away to hide her smile.</p><p> </p><p>"io is going to be lonely." Asuka said when the two women were alone.</p><p>"I know. I'm missing her already and I haven't even left." Kairi admitted; "At least you won't be lonely."</p><p>Asuka agreed; "We need to think of a name for us."</p><p>"I'll think about it." Kairi promised.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi had arranged for a girl's night - or rather, the producers of the "Diva's" show.... </p><p>Kairi and Asuka couldn't remember what the show was called, but they knew they wouldn't be on camera. Paige had warned them both to just enjoy the party and stay away from the cameras.</p><p>As usual, the "party" was on the ceiling where the pool was. And as usual, drinks were involved.</p><p>Kairi and the Icconics were tea-total so the three stayed away from the incoming mayhem.</p><p>"We heard what Paige was doing" Peyton told Kairi; "I'm sad you couldn't fight Shayna and win but I'm glad you're on the main roaster. You can keep Asuka company."</p><p>"And have a feud with us." Billie added; "Sasha told us to bring some momentum to the titles before she left."</p><p>"Sasha... Has left?"</p><p>"She's taken a break." </p><p>Kairi could sense that was a touchy subject. Especially since Bayley was nowhere to be seen despite being invited.</p><p> </p><p>Asuka was at the side of the pool, wearing her Iron Maiden t-shirt. She had just finished a drink and as soon as she saw the cameras, had stayed well away from them. Ember joined her friend. They hadn't seen much of each other since WrestleMania.</p><p>Ember teased her; "I heard you got Naomi Beyonce tickets last year. How come I didn't get one?"</p><p>"You like Beyonce?"</p><p>"Of course." Ember giggled; "I wouldn't go and see her though. I'd rather go to an Iron Maiden concert. If you can, let's go."</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>Seeing a camera coming their way, both of them ducked and escaped. They made their way to Kairi and the Icconics.</p><p>"Here's your tag team partner!" Peyton welcomed them; "Have you come up with a name yet?"</p><p>"No" Asuka admitted; "Paige said it would be better to come from us."</p><p>"We came up with Icconics ourselves. Seriously, don't let Creative choose your names."</p><p>Kairi felt worry; "We'll do our best."</p><p>Asuka shrugged; "We have time. Try and enjoy yourself ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Kairi waited until the others were out of earshot before talking to Asuka and Ember; "I haven't yet decided to renew my contract."</p><p>Ember's eyes widened; "Why?"</p><p>"Um..... The folks at Stardom had offered some deals and Io...." She sheepishly looked at Asuka.</p><p>Asuka's face was blank.</p><p>"I'm not sure of what direction they want from me here."</p><p>"You're doing a lot better than Ember."</p><p>If it had been anyone else, Ember would have chewed them out. </p><p>Instead, she just glared; "Thanks."</p><p>"I'm sorry. But they've treated you worse than the rest of us."</p><p>Ember shook her head; "Concentrate on your own career."</p><p>"Maybe you should find a tag team member. Say if we do win those belts and Kairi does leave.... at least the belts will go to someone worthy. and I promise you can at least pin me this time."</p><p>"I'll think about it."</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" Kairi asked Asuka.</p><p>"A little. But I'm not your mother."</p><p>"You could be."</p><p>Asuka glared at her. Thankfully, it was in jest and the evening ended quietly for the three in laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Backstage Talk #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well," Paige was beaming as she held up her phone, "Everyone seems happy with this."</p><p>Kairi had just made her debut on Smackdown - introduced as Asuka's tag team partner.</p><p>"We still haven't really thought of a name" Kairi sheepishly replied; "Or at least, Asuka hasn't exactly talked about it much."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Kairi shrugged; "She was talking about Youtube the other day. I don't really know why."</p><p>"Give it a few weeks to come up with names and then we'll talk to Creative." Paige said; "I just have to make sure you two are on regularly - though what ever Shane is doing isn't helping."</p><p>Kairi was still unsure of the backstage politics but she was quite aware of how stressful it was on the main roaster. NXT had a heavy schedule but this....</p><p>She wasn't quite sure if she could do it.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, she found Asuka in the green room quietly playing a video game. Kairi wasn't sure what it was but the older woman was enjoying herself. So much in fact that her laughter got a smile from the other female wrestlers who were hanging out.</p><p>Carmella waved Kairi over; "Congrats on your debut! I think your partner is in her own world just now."</p><p>"Somethings don't change." Kairi shook her hand; "Is it.... As stressful as this?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"I mean...." Kairi felt nervous.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Asuka had come to her rescue.</p><p>"NXT was stressful no?" Asuka smiled at her; "I'd like to get Shayna in am Asuka-lock. The one I gave Bayley."</p><p>Kairi felt grateful; "Shayna is my friend."</p><p>"I'm still going to kill her one day. I want to beat everyone at least once. Not you and Io. You two are too precious."</p><p>"I beat you three times." Carmella teased Asuka.</p><p>"You've had my foot to your face more than three times." Asuka teased back - though Kairi noticed a warning in her friends tone. Asuka didn't mind being teased - but the bad bookings she had endured had not been fun.</p><p>"Nikki and Alexa are teaming up as well." Carmella hadn't noticed the tone; "Hopefully I get to pair with someone. We have to make those belts look legit."</p><p>The two Japanese wrestlers stared at her.</p><p>"Legit?" Carmella quickly realized; "Important."</p><p>"oh..." Kairi understood.</p><p>Asuka still looked confused.</p><p>Kairi switched to Japanese; "She wants to help make the belts important."</p><p>"Is she even speaking real English?" </p><p>"I wonder if you speak real Japanese with that accent."</p><p>Asuka grinned wildly; "Mind yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously," Carmella caught Kairi alone; "Asuka never talks to anyone offstage that much. she just sits and listens. You being here has already made things different."</p><p>Kairi felt relief; "Good."</p><p>"And if you do have problems with all the events - stick with Asuka. We can all help you out but she's the best one to do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The New Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"K.... What?"</p><p>"Kubuki Girls." Kairi repeated herself.</p><p>Paige raised a eyebrow at Asuka.</p><p>"Kubuki is like an artist warrior. That's the easiest I can explain."</p><p>"Well we better make sure the fans are aware you two came up with it."</p><p>"Is it worse than the Viking Experience?"</p><p>Paige chuckled; "Ok. Let me speak to Creative."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would the fans not like the name?" Kairi asked Asuka as they waited for their manager.</p><p>"Americans have funny ideas of what is insulting. They also have long queues for starbucks. Americans are odd."</p><p>"You're in a funny mood."</p><p>"Was that obvious?" Asuka jokingly threw a crisp at her partner; "I am having some... Problems with all this."</p><p>Kairi felt worry.</p><p>"I would like to talk on the mic again. I miss doing that. We wouldn't need to speak in English either."</p><p>"Would it work?"</p><p>"It worked in NXT. I know a lot of things don't work here but it's never too much to try." Asuka again threw a crisp; "You're good on the mic."</p><p>Kairi threw it back; "Throw another one and I'll jump."</p><p>She saw the mischief in Asuka's eyes.</p><p>She sighed and braced herself.</p><p> </p><p>Paige returned to find the Japanese ladies lightly attacking each other on the ground - Asuka given the younger wrestler a lesson is some submission moves even Paige had never seen, and perhaps made her not miss wrestling as much.</p><p>Kairi saw Paige and struggled out of a submission; "Asuka was being gentle. It's ok."</p><p>"That was gentle?"</p><p>Asuka grinned; "I don't miss my early training."</p><p>"Neither do I." Kairi agreed, "So... Did they like it?"</p><p>"They did!" Paige had been pleased; "But they did say they want you both to sound more scary so.... Kubuki Warriors?"</p><p>Paige felt a crisp hit her. She looked over at Asuka who smiled innocently.</p><p>"That sounds good." Kairi spoke for them both; "Neither of us are going to come up with anything better. I even looked around Twitter to see if a fan had come up with a good name but a lot of it was about our race and not our culture."</p><p>Again, another crisp hit Paige.</p><p>Paige just ate it; "I love you Asuka but cut it out. This is important."</p><p>"Well if you'd like to know," Asuka behaved herself; "I'm thinking about my design for KanaChanTV".</p><p>Both Paige and Kairi just looked at her.</p><p>Then Kairi remembered; "You're really going to make a Youtube channel?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Whose Kana?" Paige was confused at first but then remembered quickly; "Sorry, of course! Well go for it! Might get more attention on you."</p><p>"Isn't it a bit.... I thought you valued your privacy?" Kairi was worried.</p><p>"I'll work it out." Asuka promised; "Don't you worry about me."</p><p>Another crisp hit Kairi in the nose. Kairi leaped onto Asuka again, somehow managing to get the upper hand this time while Paige just sat and watched, wondering if they had both gone mad.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Backstage Talk #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know it's very frustrating for you both but I'm doing what I can for us to be remembered."</p><p>Kairi nodded while Asuka was on her phone which translated everything Paige was saying. She understood English but her brain just wasn't feeling up for it that day.</p><p>Both had just got out from a Live event and both were tired. While the audience were warm, they did share Paige's worry that they - and especially the tag belts weren't being featured.</p><p>"Lack of interest?" Asuka asked.</p><p>"Distractions - they're trying to work out what to do with both Kofi and Becky - Triple H is busy with NXT Uk....." Paige sighed; "I do miss wrestling. This while behind the scenes stuff is so hard."</p><p>"It's duller when your voice is simply one of many. Kana Pro was all me, much more.... fun."</p><p>Kairi smiled. "Kana Pro" was always fun to see or watch. Sometimes brutal. </p><p>"If it were up to me, we'd be in a death match. Make Billie and Peyton look tough and win or lose - we are still a big threat." Asuka grinned.</p><p>"Maybe one day Asuka." Kairi said; "But I do have a wedding coming up and would like to be alive by then."</p><p>Paige did a double-take; "Wait.... You have a boyfriend?"</p><p>Kairi felt excitement; "We're waiting till next year. Long distance relationship is hard but he's so patient."</p><p>"I need to order Jimmy's Seafood....." Asuka was distracted.</p><p>"I hope to start a family." Kairi admitted; "But remain a pro wrestler."</p><p>"I don't know much about either of you do I?" Paige felt a little ashamed; "Asuka, aren't you married?"</p><p>Asuka looked up from her phone; "Um... Sorry, seafood."</p><p>"You don't ever stop eating." Kairi was amused.</p><p>Asuka put her phone down; "Triple H did speak to me and say he wanted some change for me in particular. Has he not said anything to you?"</p><p>"He mentioned he spoke with you." Paige said.</p><p>"Ah, then it will be a surprise."</p><p>"Don't do this to us!" Paige said in jest.</p><p>"It may change anyhow." Asuka shrugged; "The belts are being changed over but to Alexa and Nikki or..... the others, who knows what teams will come about." Asuka's phone made a noise and she smiled; "I have food arriving. Want to share?"</p><p>"Of course!" Kairi exclaimed.</p><p>"And he asked me which wrestler I liked as a child and I mentioned Muta. The Great Muta. I became a wrestler because of him. He also spat mist."</p><p>"You're going to spit mist?" Paige felt excitement.</p><p>"Only when we win. And he wants to wait it out. Maybe build up our teams frustration or just.... do it? Who knows how it would work. Again, I'd do it now with some clown makeup. Charlotte taken my title could inspire a lose of insanity and I'm dragging Kairi down that road."</p><p>"I don't know if I could make a good heel." Kairi said.</p><p>"I've seen your heel work before. Good but could do better." Asuka was honest; "And if they don't boo you, be annoying. I can be very annoying."</p><p>"There is one thing before you get your food." </p><p>The wrestlers looked at Paige.</p><p>"I'm setting up a date for my neck. It will probably be sometime at Hell in a Cell so I won't be there."</p><p>"Oh." Asuka was disappointed.</p><p>"Are you alright now?" Kairi felt worry.</p><p>"I'm fine, it just needs some strength. And who knows... Maybe I'll be back?"</p><p>"May take a few years." Asuka warned; "But I hope so to. Wrestling you would have been great."</p><p> </p><p>Paige later got a message from Carmella complaining that "her" wrestlers had stunk the changing rooms out with "fish". Paige texted back saying if she had a real complaint, take it up  to the higher ups.</p><p>And honestly, since when were they "hers"?</p><p>She had better keep the exchange quiet or at least, not let Asuka see it. God knows what the Joshi wrestler would do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fatal Fourway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i hate to say this, but I'm not looking forward to this."</p><p>Kairi had waited until she and Asuka were alone. There were in Pittsburgh and were due to fight for the Women's Tag Team Championship. </p><p>"To tell you the truth. Me neither." Asuka admitted though she was less apologetic; "Not quite sure what we can do really.... Fatel Four is a bit much."</p><p>"Why Alexa and Nikki?" Kairi asked; "I want Nikki to do well but Alexa? Is it because she's back from injury?"</p><p>"Alexa is a nice kid. Lots of charisma, plays a great character. Needs a bit of work on actual wrestling but this company likes charisma."</p><p>"And blondes."</p><p>Becky had joined them. And she spoke Japanese again to keep the conversation private.</p><p>Asuka smiled; "I wasn't going to say it."</p><p>"To be honest, I'd rather be fighting one of you for my title. I have Lacey."</p><p>Kairi felt bad for cringing; "She.... Needs help."</p><p>Asuka starting gigging at that.</p><p>Becky also smiled but asked; "What's up? You're not your usual happy self."</p><p>"I'm... worried." Kairi admitted; "This while tag thing hasn't been booked like Stardom would have booked it, it's been..... I know there's a lot of hard work going on but to them, the fans, it all seems lazy."</p><p>"Let them complain about it. They'll still cheer for you."</p><p>"People still cheer for me after my title drop". Asuka added; "Out of pity probably". She giggled again.</p><p>"By the way, I watched your Youtube channel" Becky smiled at Asuka; "I don't think I've laughed so much over a chair."</p><p>"That really hurt you know!"</p><p>The women heard the announcement for the tag teams to get ready. Becky wished her Japanese friends luck before leaving.</p><p>"I'm not being selfish am I?" Kairi asked Asuka as they headed for the stage entrance.</p><p>"No." Asuka answered; "But at the end of the day, we are just the performers. Let's just get through this match and we'll have some matches - maybe a new theme tune - and we can get them. I mentioned Hell in a Cell?"</p><p>"There's so many similarities and differences to Stardom."</p><p>"I wouldn't know."</p><p>"Hey!" Nikki Cross waved at them; "Best of luck!"</p><p> </p><p>The match went ok. Both Asuka and Kairi did what they could.</p><p>And it was nice to see Nikki genuinely happy with her title win. Alexa always seemed unfazed but those who worked with her new she was happy.</p><p>Paige approached her; "Can you talk to Vince about getting matches with Asuka and Kairi?"</p><p>"Sure." Alexa promised. She had enjoyed working with Asuka in the past and Kairi, she found adorable. And honestly, they needed to make the new titles something important.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi found it both amusing and sweet that she got many messages from her fans asking if she and Asuka were ok as their "crying" was obviously real to them.</p><p>She messaged her boyfriend that night saying she was feeling homesick and asked how Cheese, her dog was doing.</p><p>Asuka, pleased enough of her days work, prepared for another video.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hell in a Cell/Sushi Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you could see the look on your faces."</p><p>Ember Moon smiled at the two Japanese ladies who she found in the nearest sushi bar.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked excitedly as she hugged her; "How is your leg?"</p><p>"I'm walking" she looked at Asuka; "You haven't wiped away that mist yet?"</p><p>Asuka licked her lips; "Gone?"</p><p>"It's all over your face" Ember shook her head; "Good job anyway. But what now? Was that really a heel turn?"</p><p>"I used the mist."</p><p>That was a yes then.</p><p>"Kairi though.... You're a female Ricky Steamboat."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Old wrestler who no one sees as a heel." Asuka quickly explained; "Though I think they tried."</p><p>"I can do it." Kairi said with a determined face.</p><p>"As long as it benefits the both of you-"</p><p>"That can't be promised." Asuka interrupted; "We'll work hard to try but we have to face reality as well. It may just benefit me."</p><p>"Because your the established star?" Ember felt bad for Kairi.</p><p>"I'm afraid so - but hopefully they see our hard work."</p><p>"I'm not sure even now that you quite understand the fans in America Asuka - the Japanese like hard work but the fans here don't care."</p><p>"Our fans do." Kairi said; "Those fans who don't care are not our fans and I don't care about them."</p><p>Ember smiled; "You've been getting lessons from Asuka?"</p><p>"I do my best." Asuka enjoyed her sushi.</p><p>It was a great night to be a Kubuki Warrior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Goodbye Paige</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No. Absolutely not."</p><p> </p><p>Asuka and Kairi were quiet as they watched their manager Paige talk to a member of staff who they didn't know. Kairi - the one most fluent in English - told Asuka that the man worked on health and safety.</p><p>"We can't risk the surgery so no, we can't have Asuka put you in an Asuka lock."</p><p>"She'll be gentle, won't you Asuka?" Paige turned to the older wrestler.</p><p>"I.... Think your neck needs time to have some....." Asuka was't sure of the words; "endurance?"</p><p>"Basically, all she's going to do is mist you and we get Becky out to fight Kairi" said the staff member.</p><p>Kairi sensed Paige's disappointment; "We'll make it work."</p><p>"I know you will, just... You know. Would make the pair of you get some heat." Paige smiled; "The both of you are too dahm likable."</p><p>"Especially Kairi." Asuka had to say it.</p><p>Kairi felt a little insulted; "I can make a great heel."</p><p>"An adorable one." Paige patted her shoulder; "I'll send you guys a pdf of what I'm going to say. You two just improvise something before Asuka - you hit the mist. And just in case I don't get the chance to say it, it's been great working with you both."</p><p>Asuka and Kairi both shook her hands and wished her well.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't she turn heel?" Kairi asked Asuka later.</p><p>"She's working on something else. Besides, we don't need her."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Paige told me not to tell you, but while she put us together, they wanted her to speak for us all the time. That idea doesn't work if your a heel."</p><p>"I'm confused."</p><p>"Heels don't care what the fans think of them so we ca talk for ourselves. In our own language."</p><p>"Your character has never really cared what the fans think - even as a babyface."</p><p>"How are you feeling about it?"</p><p>Kairi took a moment; "I think it will be fun but.... You are right. I'm not sure if I'll be taken seriously as a heel."</p><p>"I can help develop your character you know. The first thing you should be doing - as my tag partner - is matching me with my energy."</p><p>"Asuka, your charisma is off the charts. Becky told me she found it very difficult not to smile when we came out the first time with our belts. And I couldn't stop laughing."</p><p>"I'll take that as a complement. Perhaps I'm wrong. You do what you feel you can do. " Asuka sat down to drink some water; "I just worry I will overshadow you, that's all."</p><p>Kairi understood; "I'll do my best."</p><p> </p><p>The segment went better than either hoped. The boos were glorious, Asuka's mist created an image of madness while Kairi was able to showcase her skills with Becky who was, as usual, a solid performer.</p><p>Paige managed to give them both a final farewell hug before she had to leave quickly to wash her green face and then head of for WWE Backstage.</p><p> </p><p>Without a manager, both Asuka and Kairi now had to speak for themselves. So the first thing they did once they had some free time was to discuss what they wanted;</p><p>"New theme for Kabuki Warriors." Kairi said. That was top of the list.</p><p>"That and the belts being more prominent..... somehow." Asuka frowned; "Maybe we should suggest NXT get involved?"</p><p>Kairi brightened; "I would love to go back. Especially to see Io!"</p><p>"I'll run that past Triple H" Asuka promised; "But I agree - we need a new theme tune. That mix is getting embarrassing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>